You're My Poisonous Antidote
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Isolation,Drugs,Alcohol. The Perfect soldier succumbs to all of these & when he finds he must fight an old enemy,he refuses.So what happens if hes captured& what if his enemy is the only one who can bring back his sanity so he again can fight for peace?
1. Is Nine Ok?

Hey yall… like I promised I'm out with a NEW story after 3 years of not writing nething… It's Gundam Wing/Sailormoon but more on the plot of Gundam if u catch my drift… newho…. I'm gonna take my time with this so I can do well and so u guys will like it more….

O and there is a reason "he'd or "he had" is repeated a lot.. kinda symbolizes stuff… just read on…

o yea I don't own ne these characters etc etc… ok so here it goes! Xoxo

Chapter 1: Is Nine Ok?

"Scotch," the lazy man mumbled, raising his hand to motion the bar tender.

"Ya sure there? That's bout yer 9th glass son," already filling up another cup of whiskey.

Heero Yuy said nothing back, and waited for the refill. Had he really drank eight? He had intended on 3 that night. Oh well. Not that it mattered anymore, he was going to be walking home that night. He had left his motorcycle at the repair shop after damaging it the last trip after coming home from the bar. Luckily, he had only gotten a few scratches from running into the curb.

He took the next glass and let the fluid run down his throat smoothly. Shortly after, he gained the satisfied warm feeling in his stomach. He greedily finished the last sips and pushed his glass away. Nine was ok right? He glanced down at his watch. 10:00pm. 'Damn' he cursed to himself. He was supposed to be home at 8:00 to receive a phone call from Dr. J on the Destruction Project.

He slowly got up, leaning on the counter while he pulled out a good tip out for the bar tender. Stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket, he clumsily walked out the front door. The chilly caused the hair on his arms to stand up as he headed home through the pitch black and cloudy night. Just as if things couldn't get worse, it began to rain and sleet.

His pace quickened and he was about to make the turn to where his apartment complex was when he passed the bridge and stopped abruptly. He almost forgot. The bridge almost looked as if it could crumble into pieces at any second, but it withheld. Even though objects seemed to be blurry, Heero could just barely make out the figure of a man. In the same dug out hole, and living off the same shopping cart.

"Wasn't sure if you were gonna come," the man in rags grunted, digging through his bags. "Got a preference?"

"Whatever's new" Heero grunted back, holding out the cash.

"Here ya go," the man grabbing the money, before handing Heero the baggy.

Heero shoved the bag in his pocket and started to jog back, trying not to catch anyone's attention. Not like he wasn't already with an emerald green tank top and black shorts on; especially out in 34 degree weather. The wind began to blow harder, soaking his clothes in and out.

After five minutes of jogging and one minute of sprinting, he reached the 6th floor and the 42nd suite of his apartment complex. Taking out his keys, he slid them into the lock hurriedly and threw the door open, hard enough to make a mark in the wall….again.

The drunk man took his wallet and drugs out from his pocket, placed them on the kitchen table, and stumbled against the couch. He slowly brought himself up to his work desk and sat down.

His laptop flashed on and immediately alerted him of unread e-mails. 856 to be exact; without spam. He ignored the warning and x-ed out the screen like he had everyday for the past five years. He brought up his Gundam designing program and continued on his latest model. As he tried to type in the coordinates and numbers he realized he couldn't read the screen at all.

Angered, he slammed his laptop shut and kicked his chair aside. 'Fucking Alcohol'. As he walked over to his room, he glanced over to the answering machine, flashing bright red. If he could read it correctly, it said 35 missed calls. 'Fuck it' he thought. He didn't need to talk to J. That's what the other four pilots were for.

He walked into his bare and undecorated bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Kicking his shoes off, he immediately collapsed onto his bed. He hadn't even realized how dizzy or how tired he really was until now. Lying on his bed, in soaked, icy clothes, he finally tried to calm himself down.

Nine glasses had definitely aroused his anger, not to mention his emotions as well. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Massaging his forehead in deep thought, he searched his head for some kind of reason. Any reason at all would help, because no matter how hard he seemed to get away from his problems he'd always give up.

Heero had separated himself from the other pilots 3 months after the war had ended, which had been a little over 5 years ago. Hoping to hide himself amongst the large crowds of people, he'd moved to New York City in America. He had tried desperately to get away from his past of fighting, killing and torturing. And even though he'd been close friends with his fellow pilots, he had decided to separate from them as well. Leaving him alone and out of reach, which was exactly what he had wanted.

As far as he knew he had missed out on more events that he could count. Quatre had married a woman named Kiyhara just a year after the end of the war. Only nine months later did he and his wife have 2 twins; a girl and a boy. Everyone had shown up to the wedding and baby shower, except for Heero, who hadn't even read the invitation. He even remembered getting the hurt e-mail from Quatre asking him if everything was alright.

Duo had landed a spot in a famous comedy show, which still kept its ratings up till this day. Heero had watched it once and had turned it off. It was no more different than Duo had ever been with him when they had worked together. He was still the lively and annoying teenager, or man now, that he always had been. The only thing that changed, however, is that he had cut his hair, which Heero didn't noticed until turning the tv on 5 days ago. It looked as if he had cut it 4 years ago and let it grow out again, his braid only reaching mid-back now.

Wufei, if Heero remembered correctly, decided to live a little more quietly as well. He however, was still running champion world wide, for his karate and sword mastery skills. Heero couldn't recall anything past that though. His brain searched disappointed, knowing fully well he didn't know anymore.

Heero moved on searching for anymore details on the remaining pilot; Trowa. After the war ended he remembered Trowa giving them a farewell and heading back to the circus with his sister. After that, Heero had no clue. Trowa had seemed to disappear, like him he supposed. There had to be more. Trowa wasn't one to disappear and stay hidden like Heero had.

Heero felt guilt tug from inside him but he pushed it back down. He had wanted it this way right? He had wanted to sit around, think of new war technologies, drink and get high every day. Or were those hobbies he had just grabbed onto to rid himself from memories? He laughed to himself, noticing objects around him turning black. Just before everything else went black and silent he heard a faint ringing, from the telephone. It was too late though, Heero was out, cold.

Hey! Sorry if it's a little short,slow or boring for now im trying to introduce the plot an characters and so on. After this its gonna start getting realll good. So I hope you were able to sit through that… lol REVIEWS PLEEASSEEE! Gomen Nasai

Xoxo

Chica


	2. This is My Poison

Hey! Its FINALLY winter break! Meaning I can write a lot!... well and study a lot.. but that's besides the point… YOU GUYS NEEDA REVIEW! PLEASE? I'm gonna keep writin but I need SOME encouragement!

Neways… shall we get on with the story?

Oh by the way… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Xoxo

This is my poison Chap 2

Dream

BOOM! The government building collapsed into pieces, sending dust and flames everywhere. Heero took on yet another enemy who was blocking him from getting to the main base. He slashed out his sword, but was blocked and when he attempted to shoot the other gundam when he wasn't expecting, his enemy dodged it.

'Not too bad for a low grade soldier'

Heero, instead of taking a regular approach, came from behind and wrapped the enemy's neck with his gundam arm. He tightened his grip slowly, letting his opponent take in a painful death. He was about to give one more squeeze of the arm to destroy the gundam when he was interrupted by the communication screen turning on.

"Please! Lets me go? I promise I'll help you get into the base! Just please let me live! I have a wife and two brand new sons! I'll do anything!" the soldier pleaded, crying out his heart and soul. The soldier's head looked down, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked back up and tried to smile. "Surely you would understand?"

"It's too late." Heero grunted, only answering his 1st question. He didn't want to think about the second question. He had never loved or been loved to understand. He trained himself to live perfectly without it. Heero took one more glance at the soldier's raw face on the screen and closed the connection. He gave the last squeeze and the gundam exploded.

What was funny is that he never forgot that man's expression. He never forgot how he had cried because of love, or because he knew Heero would kill him.

Heero ran, running for the fun of it, with nowhere to go. It was sunny, warm and windy out that day. He had off killing for a couple of hours, and he wanted to enjoy it.

He began to run down a hill, quickening his pace. Finally he flipped himself over, landing on his back gracefully. For once he had on a happy expression as he stared up into the sky, getting lost in its blue wonders.

His thoughts were broken however, when a girl who seemed to be the age of 10, leaned over him, blocking his view from the sky. She had light golden brown hair, pulled back with a ribbon into a low ponytail. She seemed to be wearing Sunday clothes. That is; white dress, white hat and white shoes. Heero looked down, she was walking a tiny puppy, which couldn't possibly be more than 4 months old. It looked to be a lab or a golden, or maybe just a mutt. He usually never cared, but for some reason he immediately liked this puppy.

"Are you lost?" the girl asked, staring at him confused. Heero did not answer.

"Hey, are you lost?" repeating herself.

Heero turned away, slightly in pain. He could either make it up or tell her the truth. Either way, she wouldn't understand. He figured, why not settle for the truth?

"I've been lost since I was born" he replied, turning away.

His prediction came true. The girl had no clue and replied: "Oh, poor thing."

Heero felt the puppy begin to crawl on his lap, nudging him to pet it. The puppy's fur was soft, making it hard to resist.

"I'm not lost. I'm walking Mary" trying to start a conversation. The puppy turned to the girl and jumped up as she kneeled down. It squealed in delight and began to lick her constantly in the face. The girl giggled happily. Her smile seemed to light up her face, and happiness twinkled in her eyes.

Heero watched, a tug of unknown jealousy gnawed silently at him as he watched the scene.

"Here. This is for you" the girl, handing him a golden flower.

Heero, wide-eyed, had nothing to say. He stared at the flower in awe. Never in his life, had he received a flower before. Before he could say anything in return or thank her, the girl ran off, her puppy pulling her. "Mary wait! Mary! Mary!"

Later that night, he received a new request to destroy a base, which happened to be in the same town that he had been running in. Heero quickly began to set up his bomb, sneaking around every corner so he didn't set off the alarm. He crawled around an enemy gundam's leg and placed his last bomb on the foot.

He quickly hopped over the fence when the security camera turned the opposite direction. Giving himself some distance, he got out his bomb detonator. He took a good glance at the base for a second and then held the device out and promptly pushed the button.

Boom, boom, boom. Explosions were going off every where, in a chain link effect of course. There was no chance of survival in this explosion. He had successfully destroyed it.

"Mission Accomplished"

Just as he began to turn a way, he heard a near by explosion, and saw the bomb he had placed on the gundam's foot had gone off. As soon as it exploded however, it fell into another gundam, which was against the fence and right next to an innocent apartment complex.

Terrified, Heero threw down the device and ran towards the apartment complex. It was too late; the Gundam fell right into the side of the complex, smashing hundreds of rooms to smithereens. He watched, horrified, knowing there was nothing he could do. The effects of the fall resulted in another explosion and a huge cloud of smoke and dust. Heero crossed his arms over his face as the blast pushed him back roughly. When the smoke had cleared from around him he looked for what was left. Almost nothing. The building had completely collapsed. He stood, motionless in terror. He had killed thousands of innocent people at the push of a button.

His fists tightened, and as he did he felt a sharp pinch. He looked down, and realized the golden flower was still in his hand.

The next morning came, and Heero walked around the destroyed building in despair, and completely unspoken. He felt himself step over plates, pans, tvs, clothes, beds… and every once in a while a burnt corpse. He couldn't bear to think he had destroyed all of this, all of the innocent people. Suddenly, Heero stopped, he had caught sight of a teddy bear. He knew instantly, it was the little girl's. Right next to the teddy bear was something that stabbed Heero's heart. He tried his best to force his emotions down. He couldn't be so weak. But at the sight of the bruised, battered and dead puppy he couldn't do much.

Carefully, he picked the tiny dog up and began to walk away.

He heard screams, pleas, cries.

"Let me live!"

"Surely, You would understand?"

"Are you Lost?"

"Spare me! Have heart!"

Voices screamed at him. All from whom he had killed. Faces encircled him. Screaming and crying for mercy. Most of them innocent. Most of them crying for love.

"Heero Yuy!"

Heero turned. Who knew his name?

"Heero Yuy!"

Heero frantically looked for who called his names. The people continued to scream at cry at him. He began to get frustrated.

"Leave me ALONE!" he screamed. Where the hell did that come from?

The voices continued however. Battle scenes replayed in his head. Blood and death, were everywhere.

"HEERO YUY!"

Heero felt a cold shock hit him. The voices discontinued.

-End of Dream-

"Heero Yuy! God damn it! Wake up!"

Heero bolted up, his head throbbing and searing in pain. 'Fuck, a Hangover.'

He leaned back down on his pillow and took in his surroundings. His eyes widened in shock. Two familiar faces leaned over him. None other than Dr. J and Trowa Barton themselves. He leaned back up in bed, stiff and wide-eyed. His face and clothes were dripping with cold, icy water.

"Just how long do you think you can ignore us?" J asked, waving a cup in his face.

"Hn" He had hoped forever.

"Get up. There's an emergency."

Dr. J was mad now. His eyes squinted, focused on Heero. Heero slowly got up, nervous if J could see how drunk he had been, or the drugs he had taken. 'SHIT!' he had left them on the table. Surely he must have found them. Now he was in for it.

"You would think that a perfect soldier like yourself would know better. Take a quick shower and brush your teeth. Don't think I'm stupid enough to know what you've been doing. Hurry up, we've got serious issues to discuss."

'This guy's gotta be pmsing'

As hero headed over to his bathroom he caught glances with Trowa. Trowa nodded at him but his eyes fell to the floor. He knew something, and Heero knew he was going to find out soon.

Scorching water sprayed onto Heero's body as he scrubbed himself down. He hadn't taken a shower in almost a week. It felt almost relaxing for once. Something he hadn't felt, well in a long time. Bam! Heero jumped. Someone had slammed their fist on the bathroom door.

"LETS GO!"

Heero, twitching in anger, slammed off the shower and grabbed a towel and headed to get dressed.

He walked out of his bedroom, in his normal green tank and black spandex shorts, to find J and Trowa both sitting at his rather messy table. He looked around, realizing, his baggy was not there. He was DEFINITELY in for it.

"Well at least one thing hasn't changed about you" J, still giving him the stern look. He was commenting the unforgettable clothes Heero had always worn during the war.

Heero grabbed a bottle of water, an extra seat, and sat down at the table, ready for news or not. He just wanted to get it over with so he could quickly get away and find another place to hide. The news couldn't be that big. It was probably complications on destroying the mobile suits.

"Now I really don't think you're in the state to hear what I'm about to tell you, but theres no chance. We have to take action, and fast." J's fist clenching up, violently. Trowa nodded in agreement silently.

"Look, I can destroy Wing Zero on my own." Heero gritted his teeth.

"Exactly what I thought. You're not ready. If you stopped acting like a jack ass and listened for two seconds you might realize you're going to need to do just the opposite."

Heero quieted, suddenly becoming the slightest bit interested. Just what exactly did J want him to do? He opened the water bottle and drank slowly, ready to listen to the old man.

"Now, what im going to tell you is going to be a bit more disturbing then I think you imagined. Right now I need you to keep your suit in top condition. In fact, we're putting upgrades on it as I speak. Duo and Wufei have already agreed to prepare as well. Quatre is unspoken at the second. And I need you. We have a new enemy. Well not new but we're back in action…." Dr.J took a pause, and his eyes faced the floor. He had something important to say, but it couldn't come up. Heero took a sip of his water impatiently.

Dr. J looked up and looked straight at Heero.

"A whole new army has been formed, twice our size, and as of the moment, it is apparently being lead by Treize Khushrenada"

Heero's eyes widened and he choked on his water.

Hey! Mk that's prob the last, long intricate detail chapter . I needed to get the story plot in tho so yea… hope it was good. Now I'm looking forward to the rest. It's gonna get REALLY good. Trust me… REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. First Step in Japan

Hey! Happy Holidays EVERYONE! So I finally got to a good kick off point in my story! Yay! Haha neways.. hope yall r enjoying winter break! Ok so neways if you have any suggestions that mite make this story better go ahead n tell me! Cause I don't mind altering the story a bit if its good… ok ill shut up now n get to tha story! COMMON PPL REVIEW! As of now… I have 2… --…..

Chapter 3. First Step in Japan

Heero was sent into a series of thunderous coughing fits to get the water out. Both Trowa and Dr. J watched his battle, both raising an eyebrow. Finally he was able to stop coughing and breathe normally again. They were startled when Heero shot up out of his seat and kicked it aside. He walked to the door and opened it, pointing to the outside. He turned to them.

"Out. I didn't listen to you just to hear stupid bullshit. Treize is dead. Wufei defeated him years ago. Go try and pull it on someone else. I'm not falling for it." His eyes were glowing with fire.

Trowa wasn't surprised at Heero's reaction. He had done almost the same thing. He had walked away instead. He was surprised however, with Heero's display of emotion. He had never seen the man, so enraged. He figured it was the side affects of the alcohol. Or the drugs. He remembered how he had gone in late last night to retrieve them, while the perfect soldier was sleeping. He knew J would have flipped if he found them.

"I'm not playing around Yuy. I have proof." Dr. J began to open his laptop and find a program.

Heero narrowed his eyes, but slowly closed the door and went back to the table. He didn't let his eyes off J as he worked to find a program or file of some sort.

"Ah Ha. Here we go." J turned the computer to entice Heero's view. It was playing a video that was so far being taken in space.

Heero watched as the video headed towards what appeared to be a colony. One from which he had never had seen. He didn't recognize the area of space either. This was definitely interesting now.

The screen faded to a warm decorated room with reds, plums and golds. A fireplace burned brightly and a clock ticked faintly. Silk drapes adorned the high windows. Two large sofas sat in the middle of the room, tempting anyone to sit on them.

Suddenly the view slowly shifted to a desk, in which someone sat in a chair. You could not see them however, because the chair was turned away. The camera zoomed in on the chair.

Slowly the chair began to turn. Heero held his breath. What Heero saw after, amazed him. There sitting in the chair, was most definitely Treize. He had severe burns on his face and had a fake left eye. He looked a bit gaunter than before, but besides that, it was the same man. His eyes caught the camera and intensified.

"This war is not over" his body trembling with anger.

Suddenly, the whole computer immediately shut down. J furiously pressed the restart button to turn it back on. He clicked his laptop open and shut several times. It still did not turn on.

"GOD DAMN IT! That's the third one this week!" slamming his fist on the table.

"Ok. Well I'm sure you understand the circumstances now?" he turned to Heero, frozen in shock.

"Heero? Heerrrooo?" he waved his hand in front of the pilots head.

"Hn?"

"Good your still alive. Ok. Look I need you to pack your things and fast. Your flying out in four hours for Hiroshima where you and Trowa will meet up with the other pilots. Your Gundam will be sent to you by my notice. You will carry out your mission out from there. Oh and by the way, there is no option to accept or decline."

Heero sparked to life after his last comment. There was no way in hell J was going to make him fight again. He had fought enough wars, killed enough people, broken too many hearts. He should've killed himself earlier. He would've been better off neways. The past couple weeks had been hell for him. The nightmares and flashbacks got worse and worse. And the ironic part about it was that they had all actually happened. Without thinking Heero grabbed his gun and pushed it against Dr. J's head.

"Omae O Korosu"

Dr. J just chuckled. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost all your skills." He began to turn away and collect his things.

"Trowa stick with him till he's safely at the base in Hiroshima. Were going to need as many soldiers as we can get. I will see you two in a couple of days." With that, he walked glumly out the door, his back hunched.

An awkward silence fell over the two pilots as they stared at the closed door in which J had just walked out of. Finally, they looked back at each other unsure of what to say.

"This is where you've been the past 5 years? What have you been doing?" Trowa tried to start a conversation.

"Hn. I wanted to be alone." He turned to his bedroom to pack his things. He guessed he really had no choice now. He just didn't have to fight when the time came.

He was grabbing his hidden stash of guns under his bed when he heard an odd Crinkling noise coming from Trowa. He turned his head to see what it was and immediately got up. Trowa held the bad in his hands with a questioning face. Heero grabbed for it, but Trowa with a height advantage held it back.

"Want to explain these… ahem… leaves?" he put them back in his pocket.

"What is there to explain? I'm not addicted if that's what you're asking." Heero shrugged it off and turned back to his small suitcase, continuing to pack a few clothes in.

"Really? I think you are" Trowa readied himself for a blow. He knew he had to tell Heero what he had been doing for the past 3 years. Maybe he would understand later. Or maybe he would just go straight to J for giving Trowa the orders.

Heero turned around, definitely annoyed. "And how would you know?" He rose his eyes to Trowa, demanding an answer, and fast.

"Dr. J asked me to, three years ago, I'm sorry. He didn't want you disappearing quite yet. And I didn't want to disturb you so I let you continue, that's why J doesn't know."

"He's had you spying on me for three fucking years!" Heero grabbed Trowa's neck and shoved him against the wall.

Trowa grabbed his arm and wrenched himself out of Heero's grasp, but Heero shoved him against the wall again, just not choking him. He was incredibly pissed off. More pissed off than he ever had been in years. He gave Trowa a menacing glance, trying to intimidate him. Trowa however returned the glace. Heero gave up, there was nothing he could do about it now. At least he knew now where Trowa had been the past years. Slowly he released the tall gymnast and grabbed his suitcase.

"Lets Go" He walked to his door, taking one good look at his apartment, having a feeling he wouldn't see it anytime soon; or never for that matter. Trowa followed behind him and he shut the door.

Heero opened his laptop the moment the flight attendant approved the electronic use. For the first time in 5 years he checked his e-mail. Trowa glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

He first deleted any e-mails previous the past 2 days and all that was left were 6 e-mails. Each pilot had e-mailed him, saying they were looking forward to see him finally and that they would meet him at the Hiroshima base at 9pm that night. Two of the remaining e-mails were from J.

Heero deleted the first one and opened the second.

-10:35am Est.

Well, I'm glad to see you got the urge to check this once in a while. Zero's updates and repairs will be done sharply at 11 tonight. You're first mission begins at 4:00am tomorrow so get sleep. This may be one of the hardest missions, I'm afraid, that you have faced; be ready. I will give you more details later tonight on further notice.

-J

Heero closed his laptop and stashed it away. He couldn't sleep. He was still overly shocked from what J had told him. Maybe this was all still a joke. He couldn't be sure, he just followed his instincts.

Flashbacks re-acured in his head. Those solemn days when Treize had been alive, then the days when his so called daughter had tried to take reign over the colony and declare war against earth. He hadn't thought it could go farther, apparently he was wrong. Then he realized something. Deep down, all these years he knew something was wrong about Treize's death, he just couldn't place it.

Heero checked his watch; they would arrive in about 10 minutes. He took the chance to look out the window, there below him, memories of his past flew by. He had known Japan by heart, and hadn't left until after the wars had finished.

His eyes were glued to the window, as they flew over Tokyo. This was ridiculous, why should he care? Shaking his head, he turned back to face the front again. He felt his eyelids begin to droop, but just as they did he was aroused to the menacing movements below him of the wheels. They were here.

The plane landed smoothly, and slowly began to make its journey to the gate. Heero felt anticipation rise within him. He gripped his arm rests. What would the other pilots say after he had ignored him for five years? Deciding his life was better off getting drunk and high? The plane stopped, and Heero looked to Trowa who just stared at him awkwardly. Heero released the arm rests and shook off his emotions.

The two got up, stretched, and grabbed their carry-ons. Heero began to walk through the tunnel but couldn't see the other side yet. His legs felt like lead weights as he got closer and closer.

Heero caught sight of the end of the tunnel and finally approached it. He took his first step on Japanese grounds in five years and looked up. The first thing he saw was a long, brown braid.

Hey! Hope you guys liked that chapter! PLEASEEEE review! I won't be able to write for the next week or so… I'm going away for the rest of the winter break… sorry guys… I will have a comp there so I'll do my best to see if I can continue… but yea.., just to let yall know.

Neways ill see yall later! Ja ne!

xoxo


	4. Switching Off the Safety Trigger

I'm back from ohioo! Woop woop… mk I'm going to try and make this chap better…. I did some more thinking on the long car ride bout the story and I have some real good ideas so yea anyways hope you like this next chap!

Chapter 4 – Switching Off the Safety Trigger-

"Heero old pal!" the braided man came up to him and slapped him on the back. "Where have you been the past five years? Has anything new happened in your life? I can't believe you're actually here. I mean wow! Last time…" he was cut off by Trowa. Thank god, Heero didn't think he could take much more already.

"We don't have much time let's go"

The five men headed down the airport hall, their pace quickening at each step. Heero kept his eyes to the ground, and even then he could feel the stares of the other three men. They all had to be around 23 now. He would've thought they had changed physically; but they hadn't. One quick glance at them told him enough.

The walk to the car waiting outside was long and painful for Heero. He couldn't imagine what was going through Quatre, Duo, and Wufei's head at the moment. When Heero finally took a seat in the car he realized that the trip to the base was going to be even worse than the walk to the vehicle. He chose to remain silent, and his cold hard face hoped to scare away their questions and comments.

After about 10 minutes into the drive, the awkward silence was broken, surprisingly, by Quatre.

"So uhhh, Heero, what's new?" his voice seemed a tad shaky, his words uneasy.

"Hn" he grunted back, knowing fully well that he couldn't just blurt out: 'Well, I've gotten an addiction to weed, which isn't that bad actually, and I've expanded my knowledge on the several types of whiskey and vodka.'

He turned his head to glare out the window, hoping his body language would tell the others to leave him alone.

Trowa realized this when he looked to his rear-view mirror while driving. For an odd reason, it made his insides burn. Here he was, with all the others, who had been close friends to this man for years; and Heero gave them no respect when meeting up five years later.

"Don't bother, he's still mad. It wasn't easy getting him here." He blurted out on impulse.

Heero shot him a killing glare through the mirror but decided not to react. He stared back out the window, and for the rest of the car ride he put up with the awkward silence.

When the car pulled into the hidden, camouflage mansion in the middle of the forest, Heero immediately grabbed the handle to the backseat door. Taking his one tiny suitcase with almost all of his life's belongings, he walked hurriedly into the mansion, trying his best to ignore the others. He needed to get away, and quick before he did something too irrational.

The four baffled pilots stood outside the car, watching the angry man walk away into the darkness of the forest. Quatre's eyes almost couldn't believe it. Heero had always had a kind of introverted and cold character; but it had not been this bad.

"Man, what's got him?" Duo shook his head.

Trowa shrugged, knowing very well what had grabbed the perfect soldier. He chose not to say anything as he walked along side the other three.

"So much for a happy reunion…" Quatre sighed.

"If you ask me, I think he's turning into a pmsing weak onna." Wufei's eyes narrowed at the disappearing silhouette of his angry friend.

Trowa found himself almost smirking. The whole group had never been together since the end of the war, and he realized that when they were together, it was all the same. Wufei was still the cranky impatient man he had always been, Quatre the innocent peacemaker, and Duo the annoying joke cracker. It was as if they had traveled back in time to when they had all been teenagers.

The other four pilots followed the perfect soldier into the base/mansion and began to look around. It had been ages since they had last been here. The place hadn't changed a bit. Its wood furnished stairwell was still cleanly polished and not a spot of dust could be found on the sleek marble floor. Large frames adorned the walls along the stairwell, each containing a picture of a doctor.

Heero felt a sense of home in it, something he hadn't felt for a while. Had he really been that displaced?

Their thoughts were interrupted when a speaker turned on and a voice boomed through the building.

"Glad to see you made it here on time, and together for once" a slight chuckle could be heard from J's voice.

The pilots nodded, waiting for their next instruction.

"You're gundams are fully restored and are being stored below the take-off turf. I expect each of you to get some sleep, because your first mission, in the past five years, starts in 6 hours. There are five rooms upstairs ready for you. Please read your e-mails on further instructions." J's voice became severely concerned as he continued to talk. There was a pause, and J gave his last sentence.

"And pilots…. Good luck…" the speaker was cut off and the pilots were left standing in the middle of the entrance hall, silent.

Heero read the worried look on Quatre and Duo's face. Both were disturbed by the hint of concern in J's voice. J had never displayed an emotion like that. He was dead serious about this mission. It seemed unfair that their hardest mission was when they thought they had completely grasped onto peace.

Heero took the initiative and began to head up the stairs. He could feel the stares of the other pilots on him, but chose to ignore them. He opened the first door possible and quickly shut it behind him. 'Finally alone'. He flicked the dim light on and set his things down. Grabbing his laptop and a chair he sat down and readied himself for his first mission ,well, in along time.

-----------

Heero,

Your next mission will not be easy, and I find it very disappointing to say I will be surprised if all of you make it out ok. I have faith in the five of you though that there is still a chance.

Do you remember the base you saw on my laptop? Well, that's where you'll be headed. I have never seen a base so heavily guarded ,and not only that but with extremely high trained soldiers. I'm not asking you to go inside just yet. I need you to locate the security cameras on the base and a weak spot in its power shield for later use. Once you find the weak spot, destroy the cameras. I guarantee that they will not be replaced in time for the mission following this. You'll be taking care of sections A-1 and A-2 of the base. The other four will take care of their share. If at all you are in severe danger, abort the mission so we can plan another way to getting in the base.

Good Luck

-J

-----------

Heero shut his lap top roughly and threw it on the ground. Pieces of metal and plastic exploded across the room. He couldn't believe J was making him do this. His fighting days were long over. He had killed enough people, shed enough blood. He didn't even have a will to fight. This wasn't his fucking war to fight anymore. His fists clenched up and he almost felt like jumping through the window. His fist instead slammed into the wall, leaving a large, splintered dent. The pain felt relaxing to his anger, and he stared at his hand, realizing it was bleeding heavily. He didn't care to bandage it up. It didn't matter anymore. He wished everything would just go away. His thoughts were suddenly broken when he heard a knock at the door.

"Heero? Everything ok in there man?" Heero could imagine the braided man's confused face waiting outside his door.

Without even asking, Duo opened the door and peered in cautiously. His forehead greeted the cold, black, metal of Heero's gun.

"Omae O Korosu" his grip tightened.

"Well at least everything hasn't changed" Duo muttered under his breath, pushing Heero's gun aside.

"What the hell happened in here?" Duo's eyes widened when he saw the mess of the laptop all over the floor and the large hole in the wall.

"Hn" Heero turned his back on Duo and retreated to the back of his room to rummage through some of his things. This gave him a reason to avoid conversation.

Duo shook his head and took another step into the room. He hoped to get at least something out of Heero. What if this was his last chance to talk to his fellow pilot ever again?

"Care to share what's happened the past five years?" hoping his voice sounded casual enough.

Heero remained silent and continue to 'rummage' through his few items.

"Hellloooo, Heeerrrooo. Ya there?" Duo stepped up to him and playfully grabbed Heero's extra green tank out of his bag.

Duo gave Heero a smirk but when Heero took his gun and pressed it to his head again, it disappeared.

"Leave me… alone" Heero gave Duo a stare that sent chills down his back. He had never seen Heero so cold hearted.

Duo's eyes narrowed and he backed up to the door. Heero's gun followed him.

"I always thought there was some good in you. Maybe that was back then, because I'm definitely wrong. You're not who I thought you were." With that, Duo turned and slammed the door behind him, leaving a somewhat dazed Heero.

He stood frozen staring at the spot where Duo had just been. Suddenly, and uncontrollably, he felt a twang of guilt tugging at him. He tried his best to force it down. 'What the fuck is wrong with me! There's a mission tomorrow!' He knew he couldn't display his emotions, it was bad for his fighting, but he still didn't seem to acknowledge that he was going to be fighting again. He shook his head, and for real this time, rummaged through his belongings.

He felt the satisfying touch of cool glass and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose. He took the bottle with him to the light switch and flicked it off. He then set his alarm for 3:50 am, 5 hours from now, and collapsed on his bed. The pale moon shone through his bedroom window and left a reflection on the floor. The pieces of broken metal reflected its light.

He opened the bottle and threw the cap aside. He shoved it to his mouth and let the liquid flow continuously down his throat in one long sip. He took a breather and stared at the bottle, it was already a quarter gone. He took a sigh as he felt the alcohol take a slight affect on him. He felt his anger escape him and silence overcame his emotions. He then realized how quiet the building was now. It sounded as if everyone was in bed.

He knew better than that though. No one could possibly be asleep knowing what lay ahead of them. This was their first mission in five years of no fighting. They also had other things to worry about. Quatre had a wife and kids to worry about, knowing he may never see them again. Duo was probably wondering what would happen to his comedy show if he never came back, or the friends he mad made along the road. Wufei was probably wondering what would happen to his national title, or his instructors. And Trowa was probably thinking of his sister, and what she was doing at the circus, hoping he would see her again.

They were all attached to some form of happiness, which he knew he didn't have. And while he knew it was better not to be attached to forms of emotions for fighting, he wished he had something. Heero shook his head at the last thought and drowned it with another long sip of vodka.

He stared at the clock; 12:00am. Four hours left. Damn it! He slapped himself, it had to be a dream, fighting again felt so unreal. He let his hand drop to his side and he felt the cold metal of his gun.

'What if?' he thought. He wouldn't have to fight anymore. He wouldn't have to worry about his troubles, the pain he felt, or the nightmares he got every night.

Without even thinking, he felt his gun being raised to his head. Was he for real? It seemed so reasonable, so easy. A pull of a trigger and everything would be gone and nothing would matter anymore. He could go numb, in fact he already was. It had to be better than what he had now.

A faint click told him he had turned off the safety trigger. His mind rushed through the events in his life, thinking of everything in his life. It was continuous killing. He felt his hand trembled as he began to apply pressure to the trigger. Sweat dripped down his face.

This was it, the last few minutes of his life. It was so easy. Something suddenly began to tug at him however. Was it instinct? Or was it something else? He couldn't decide it, but something firm held him back, as if warning him. It was as if fate was telling him it wasn't his time.

He wanted it so bad, but the odd feeling telling him something was ahead grew stronger. By now his hand was trembling dangerously and his palm was sweaty. Like it or not, his gun slipped out of his sweaty hand and made a loud clank on the floor, waking him from his daze.

He laid there frozen, half confused as to what had just happened. What had that feeling been? Did he really want to die now? He became aware of his heavy breaths, and the sweat pouring down his face. For some odd reason he felt the moon shine brighter than before on his face. He squinted his eyes and turned his back to the window.

Slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realized he still had the bottle of vodka in his hand. Craving for more he put it once again to his mouth, this time not stopping until he knew the bottle was empty. It felt so good running down his throat, and warming his stomach. He gave a sigh of relief when he was done and his hand weakly dropped the bottle to the ground. Broken shards of glass joined the pieces of his laptop.

He took a quick glance at the clock, 1:30am. At any chance he would've reacted angrily had he not been so relaxed and under the affect of the alcohol. Within seconds after, he felt his eyes droop and his body sink into a deep sleep.

/--Dream--\\

Heero felt the gun against his head. The trembling of his hand with sweat dropping down it, seemed too familiar. He heard the click of the safety trigger going off. Now he was really going to die. This time he was going to do it. He wasn't going to listen to his future now.

He smiled, knowing he was about to lose his worries, his scars, nightmares and troubles. Everything would leave him.

Slowly, his hand began to apply pressure to the trigger. Finally, this was it.

Right before he finished the job, a hand grabbed his gun away from his head. He couldn't see the person or their face, but their hand was silky smooth. Their skin was a pale cream color, their fingers painted silver. It had to be a woman. Her hands were beautiful. 'Wait, what the hell?' he thought to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed, wishing he could see her face, wishing he could end it all. She replied, by taking the gun and pointing it towards the door. She was going to waste his last bullet.

"BAM!"

/--End of Dream--\\

He shot up. Heero's alarm clock raged with heavy drum beats and a loud base guitar. 3:50 am. 'Fuck'. It was time.

Heero's head throbbed in pain and his eyesight was blurred heavily. Once again, he had a horrible hang over from the amount of alcohol. He slowly forced himself out of bed and grabbed his gun, which was still on the floor. Eight minutes left until he had to be in his gundam and flying towards the base. Eight minutes until he was fighting and killing again.

His stomach churned and dizziness swept over him, almost sending him to his knees. He pulled himself into the bathroom, his stomach doing cartwheels inside of him. He leaned over the sink, staring into the drain. It all came out of him, fast and hard. He heaved three times, and it burned his throat. Once it was gone, he felt much better, well, stomach wise.

He quickly washed out the sink and rushed out the door. Five minutes left.

As he sprinted towards the underground base, he tried his best to regain full eyesight but it wasn't easy. Things doubled and moved in slow motion. He could get used to it however. He was the perfect soldier right? Maybe not anymore.

Heero opened the last door and walked into the huge store room where all five gundams stood, gleaming, revived and ready for action. He caught his first glimpse of Zero. The sight of his gundam drew him closer and he walked slowly towards it until he was face to face with it.

Heero had tried to shut Zero out of his wind, wiping his memory off the face of the planet. And Zero stood once again in front of him, ready to kill more people. This Gundam had destroyed so much.

Heero looked around, noticing the other pilots were doing the same as him. He knew they were all regretting this, but were willing to fight for their peace and freedom once again. He wasn't sure if he could do this anymore.

A siren went off, meaning Heero had no more time to think anymore, no time to run away now. Zero opened and moved down, exposing the piloting area that Heero used to spend hours in everyday. Inside, his space suit awaited him. He took a hard jump and realized he wasn't as out of shape as he thought he was. He entered the piloting area and the door closed behind him the same time as the other gundams closed up. As quickly as possible he put on his space suit.

He felt a lurch and realized he was moving upward towards the take-off turf. As soon as his suit was on he sat down in the familiar chair. He ran his hands slowly over all of the controls. Their purpose and meaning were still engraved into his memory. He turned auto pilot on when he felt the moving of the platform stop.

This was it. This is where the fighting began and continued again. This is where his nightmares resurfaced. His eyes stared at his feet. He couldn't bear to look up but he knew he had to. With the strength he could muster, he looked up to the sky and controlled Wing Zero into space. He was finally flying again. Finally about to kill again.

--Now comes the GOOD stuff next chapter!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been extremely stressed with all my sports and school work. And I still have midterms left! EEK!Oo….So anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE leave reviews… I really need the support for this story to continue!


	5. Betrayal Lies Within

Hey people! Sorrrry for the LONG wait! Haha anyways, I'm probably going have to make this fic rated M for the content coming up. If you have any objections, say so, because I'm definitely thinking of doing this, and soon. Ok also I NEED more reviews; a writer cannot live off of single digits!

Ok, on to the story.

Chapter 5

---Betrayal Lies Within---

The trip to the base seemed like an eternity to Heero Yuy. Every moment waiting till he was supposed to fight again continued to get worse. He had shunned away his piloting life and he thought it had been over in his perspective.

He looked outside his Gundam and studied his surroundings. His vision was still half blurred but it wasn't too hard to make out what he saw. Darkness engulfed him, for the exception of the few tiny shining stars. Nothing seemed to be moving or disturbed. And although it seemed peaceful, behind the reality of it all, the war crushed any hope. It was quiet a scene, and it stirred something home-felt inside of him. He couldn't believe it. Even after the five years of being isolated, the place he had spent his entire time killing felt more home like to him. 'Home…' he thought. Did he really have a home anyways?

Heero shook his head. This was foolish thinking; it wasn't going to get him anywhere stirring up his past. He popped up the video screen of his fellow pilots flying behind him. Each was flying at a steady pace towards their destination; their mission.

Suddenly, faint beeps came from Heero's screen. Information poured onto it, leaving the rest of the details of their mission. They were within 100 miles of the base, meaning they had 2 minutes to go.

Heero gripped the steering handles on his chair tighter. It would be so easy to just fly away right now. He could leave these troubles behind him and escape again. He knew better from experience though that they'd just find him again. One more minute.

Tiny beads of sweat rolled down Heero's rough, war weathered face. He couldn't do this; there was nothing left in him to fight. He couldn't kill another single soul. He glared at his gun controls. Slowly, he placed his trembling fingers on them. How he had gained the strength to do so left him horribly confused. At the same moment, he felt himself raise his other arm to his sword controls. 10 seconds.

9 he could just barely make out faint lights and a HUGE base ahead of him.

8 "Heero! You and Trowa have the left! Good luck!" Quatra's voice seemed shaky, but determined.

7- silence

4 –'I can't do this.'

3 – 'What the hell am I doing?'

2 - …

1 – 'Oh god'

His senses were severely shocked when he realized a mobile suit was headed straight at him. His mind screamed, tearing in a million directions, the suspense killing him. The mobile suit readied its sword and lunged for his first attack. Heero closed his eyes, afraid of what would happen to him.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes. His mouth opened slightly when he realized what had occurred. Tiny wisps of smoke rose from out of his gun and a bright light flashed around him. He had shot the suit on sudden impulse and had hit him dead on. He had killed his first enemy in five years. He felt shock and nerves eating away at his stomach.

His hands continued to shake and he slowly advanced. He felt millions of shots being fired at him, and somehow, without thinking, he dodged each and every one of them. He began to get dangerously close and three more mobile suits raced towards him, weapons ready. When they thought they had him, he dodged up and shot one from above. The other two whirled around him, evading his attacks. He went to shoot them again but they once again dodged. Not bad for front line soldiers.

'Damn. J wasn't kidding'

Heero flew back up and felt them follow close behind, making shots that would just barely miss Wing Zero. All of the sudden Heero made a sudden brake and both Gundams flew past him. He shot the closest one quickly and then slashed the last one with his sword.

He began to pant, his nerves terrorizing him. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had no clue what to do next. Did he even want to go farther? He had no time to answer that because at the same moment another mobile suit rushed his way. This one, however, was much more upgraded.

Heero unconsciously put up a battle, swords clashing and gun shots canceling each other out. Finally, annoyed with the wait, Heero attacked from behind and grabbed the Gundam from behind and began to clench him tighter and tighter. Suddenly his communicator screen flashed on.

"Please spare me! I promise I won't attack! I have a new born girl and lovely wife. Please don't take me from them." The soldier's face was twisted painfully.

Heero froze, dead in his tracks. This scene, was all too familiar. His nightmare flashed before his eyes. He couldn't do it. He could not finish off killing this man and he most DEFINITELY could not finish off this mission. It didn't matter anymore.

Slowly, Heero let go of the mobile suit, backing Wing Zero up a bit. Heero felt his body go numb, his insides turn out. His head racked in pain and it felt like he had just been dropped off an 80 floor building. He sat there, motionless, staring at nothing, thinking nothing. All he could see were nightmares and horrible memories of his past. Wing Zero floated in the middle of space, vulnerable and weak. Heero was waken slightly from his daze by the faint words:

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for it! And I thought the Gundam Pilots were invincible!"

The mobile suit rammed into Wing Zero sending him flying back. Heero barely felt the slightest movement. He sat there, undisturbed by the unguarded attack. By now several mobile suits had spotted him and one by one, took turns shooting at him. Wing Zero was slowly deteriorating and Heero Yuy didn't give a damn in the world.

'This is finally it' he thought to himself. Finally it could be over. He would just let them finish him off. It was as simple as that. Now he wouldn't have to do anything. No more fighting.

Heero could see the mobile suit taking its stance for a final attack on Wing Zero, which beeped dangerously in damage alert. The mobile suit raised it's sword and Heero closed his eyes.

'Goodbye'

He waited. And after 5 seconds of nothing happened he opened his eyes. The mobile suits were cleared. What had happened? Without a warning, his Gundam was grabbed from behind and shoved forward. He glanced as far back as he could to see who it was but all he could see was a pair of metal hands. His mind raced inside, confused as to why he just couldn't die. He watched ahead of him as he got closer and closer to the base. Whoever had him was taking him inside. Finally, after flying past most of the guards, his communication screen flashed on.

"Hello Heero" the low, smooth woman voice greeted him. Heero was too shocked to say another word. There on his screen was Lady Une. Was this part of the mission? He realized immediately that it was not. She sat there, with the most evil grin on her face, and an OZ uniform tightly clinging to her body.

"Une…?" he couldn't think of what to say. She had betrayed them.

"You really think I would've helped you and your fellow pilots?" she chuckled. "There is more in this life than Gundams and this so called peace. I can't believe you fell for it all."

Anger bubbled inside Heero. This lady had given in to peace as they had thought when the war had ended. If she had lied, who else? Had she known all along that Treize had not been dead? What kind of sick plan was this? He swore under his breath and his teeth began to grind against each other.

He soon found him and Une stopping inside the landing panel. He watched as hundreds of soldiers gathered around for the event. Could he really be that exciting? He was a failure for god's sake!

He thought quickly before they grabbed him and looked around. Finally he found it; the Gundam lock key. As quickly as possible he took the key out of it's slot and shut Wing Zero down. He knew immediately that they would take the key if he brought it with him, wherever he was going. He darted around and matched his thumb up with the secret print below the communicator screen. It opened, letting out a sigh of pressure. He hadn't used this before, but now was the perfect time. He slipped the key in and shut the compartment.

Now Wing Zero could not be operated until he put his thumb back onto the print, and if anyone tried to open it up by force, it would self destruct. He could not allow his enemy to use the Gundam as a source of information or their own personal killing machine.

As soon as Heero finished his sneaky task he heard the door forcefully open. Une stood there, helmet resting on her hip and a grin spreading across her face.

"I really don't think I've ever accepted this honor before." She walked around to the side of him. Heero's eyes hit the floor. What happened now didn't matter. He was not fighting, and was most probably headed towards death at the very moment. He felt the metal pinch on his wrists as Lady Une swiftly cuffed him and grabbed his arms.

"Try to escape, see what I care" she smirked, fully aware of the 150 soldiers waiting outside of the Gundam. Suddenly she shoved the silent Heero, and he let himself tumble down at least 20 feet before he hit the cement roughly. He felt his head knock the hard floor for a second and then the pain disappeared, but so did his vision. The last thing he heard was:

"Take him to cell 01" from his enemies menacing voice.

-Hours later-

"Quite a sight. This pilot aint ever been fully captured before…."

"Yeah whatever, just wake him up; boss don't want him being late"

The two hushed voices of prison guards began to stir Heero's mind just the slightest.

"GET UP ASS WIPE!" one yelled downing 4 gallons worth of freezing ice cold water on him.

Heero jumped, frozen in shock. Where the hell was he! He rubbed his temples softly trying to recall what had happened.

He glanced up at the two oz soldiers. 'Wait; oz….' He immediately knew where he was. His heart sank lower as he recalled the memories of Une's betrayal, the killing of soldiers, leaving Wing Zero and himself, betraying his fellow pilots.

"I said… GET UP!" the soldier kicked the side of his body and Heero was sent flying to the other side of the cell. He let the bittersweet taste of his own blood leak in his mouth.

"God Damn Gundam Pilot…" one of the soldiers muttered. Heero felt himself being picked up under his armpits from both sides as the two soldiers began to drag him somewhere.

They dragged him out of the dark, eerie, red-glowing prison, into a brilliantly white lit hallway. Heero shunned his eyes from the light difference. He felt his body begin to shiver as his ice cold body was dragged across the cold sleek marble of the base.

Finally they stopped in front of a strictly guarded steel door.

'Where the hell am I going?' Heero thought as the soldiers stopped to get their ids checked.

"The boss' been waiting for you" the soldier gave him a malicious grin as the door began to open slowly.

Heero gasped.

-----End of chapter-----

Hey, guys I'm realllllly sorry for the wait. I really needed to focus on school and sports. Softball season was CRAZY. And then even worse my parents distracted me from everything when they told me that I'm moving 15 hours away this summer…Haha yea it's been very eventful…anyways, hope you like this chapter, I know its taking a while for Heero to meet this 'certain person' you guys have been waiting for but some of this info is really important to later events..bla bla…oh and …. I NEED more comments… I will discontinue this if I have to! So please, PLEASE leave reviews!Thanx

Chiyko, Chica xoxoxo


	6. Blood, Truths, and a God Damned Legacy

Hey guys! Hope the last chapter was better! AND I HOPE you're STILL REVIEWING! Anywaysss this is where the story gets REAL good sooo enjoy! And since U haven't said this in a while….

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS… there now you can read the next chapter -..

---Blood, Truths, and a God Damned Legacy---

Heero now understood why J had been so worried. There sat Treize in full uniform, covered in scars, but ALIVE. Deep inside, denial had overcome J's words.

Heero's mouth went dry and his eyes ceased to blink as he stared at his old enemy. Treize sat behind his desk, hands folded, watching the kneeling and cuffed Heero stare him down. It seemed that the pilot's capturing had been for his entertainment because his eyes were widely filled with amusement.

Slowly his enemy got up from his chair and walked around his desk. Heero, however, did not miss a beat. He could hear the groans of metal beneath Treize's uniform. He had a robotic leg.

He came within a foot of Heero and looked him in the eye and then walked over to his window.

"You seem at ease, is there anything I should know?" Treize continued to watch the horrific battle outside. Heero remained silent.

"How is it, such a FINE pilot as yourself managed to be captured?" he continued questioning.

"Did Une catch your tongue? I'm sure seeing me alive was much more ….stimulating" Treize paced back over to Heero and bent over slightly.

"I'll cut the small talk since you don't seem very communicable at the moment. How do I start up Wing Zero?" Treize gazed straight at Heero, his eyes fierce.

Heero finally managed to look up. Nobody could make him fight. But he could save millions of innocent people. Even though Treize's ego was too big to actually use Wing Zero, he would make exact copies of it.

His eyes matched Treize's, and then, as if to taunt him, gazed at his prosthetic leg. Treize gave him a look of disgust which only made Heero smirk.

"Your life's on the line Yuy; stop being childish." Treize continued to glare him down.

"Fuck you" the monotone voice cursed.

Fire flashed in Treize's eyes and the 'crunch' of knuckle to mouth contact soon followed. Heero felt his neck spin almost halfway around.

In anger he spat the blood back up at Treize's face.

Treize shot up from his crouched position. He closed his eyes and took in the longest and deepest breath Heero had ever heard. While his eyes were reflecting explosions, Treize reached into his pocket calmly and grabbed a handkerchief which he then used to clean the blood from his face. He then walked back to his desk and pressed a large red button. The doors immediately opened behind Heero.

"You're not getting away with this easily. We'll talk again tomorrow." He motioned his hand to the prison soldiers. "Give him a dose of torture."

A snort was replied from one of the soldiers and then they grabbed Heero and took him away. Heero continued to glare at Treize until the doors closed.

---------

Heero watched the marble tiles go by as his mind searched for Treize's meaning of 'Torture'. That couldn't possibly just mean returning back to the prison cell. He shook his mind of thoughts; who cared. As long as Treize didn't win over the Gundams, nothing mattered.

The prison guards carried Heero back into the prison. His eyes slowly began to re-adjust to the familiar dark red glow. He watched as they passed his old cell and walked further to the back corner of the prison. The back area was barely lit at all and he strained his eyes to see further.

One of the guards let him go and fumbled with his keys. He began to open the heavy metal door in front of them. This one had one window, with bars covering it. The rest of the door, however, was rusted and splotched with old spots of blood.

Heero let out a sigh. At least he could end this sooner than later.

The guards threw him in to the middle of a pitch black room. It was barely possible to make out anything, even with his trained eyes.

"Have fun" the guard chuckled. He closed the door behind him, leaving the pitch black and silent room all to Heero.

Heero lost count of the minutes he spent in that room, waiting for his so called torture. He couldn't remember whether it had been 30 minutes or 3 hours. A cold, damp liquid had begun to leak into his clothes. The chilly and eerie air made his insides quake from shivering. Couldn't they just hurry up and finish him?

As soon as he thought this the door slammed open making him jump slightly. He turned to see who had entered. He had expected one of the prison guards, but there stood the silhouette of a woman, her face covered in shadows. She was short but perfectly shaped: curved hips, muscular but thin thighs, slender stomach, thin but strong arms and long hair put up into pigtails with balls on top of her head. He could barely make out her uniform; it was different all right. She wore a full body suit made of silver and black shiny leather. Several straps were attached with scrutinizing and painful looking metal objects hanging from them. On her hips rested a metallic silver belt on which 10 different needle whips alone, hung.

He heard the clunk of each of her high heeled boots as she began to walk around him.

"Think you're so great. Jerk off. Try spitting blood again after this. You'll have plenty of it. I'm sure my father will love it." Her voice sent slight chills down Heero's back; it was smooth but filled with ice cold venom.

Heero repeated her last sentence in his head over and over again. Treize had ANOTHER daughter!

"Not so great anymore, are you?" she hissed. She took her heel and kicked him hard in the gut. Heero felt his stomach lurch.

"That could have been worse…… Coward" Heero could feel her grin. Worse? He suddenly felt her heel being placed on his face. She slowly dragged it down his body, stopped below his waist and left it there. Heero took a deep breath ready for the blow. Now he knew what she meant.

He was surprised and heavily relieved when she lifted her heel off of his crotch a couple seconds later but soon afterwards he heard the jingling of metal.

"Where're your friends now? Oh wait do you even have any? Do they even fucking care? Heh...they can't save you now anyways…." Her taunting went on, sending Heero's heart into numbness.

"Get up you ass hole." She kicked him in the gut again. Heero refused to budge, He didn't care anymore. He just wanted it to end. He didn't want to worry about his future anymore, involving fighting or hiding from his reality.

"GET UP!" Metal sounded.

Heero choked on pain for the slightest second but then went numb. Thousands of hooks found their way beneath his skin and dug further into his flesh with her force. Suddenly she yanked the whip back. Heero gasped heavily. For once he could not retain his feelings of pain in his life. He felt pieces of his own flesh and skin being yanked out of his body along with the hooks. His shirt was gashed with holes. Heero continued to lie there, wondering how bad her next punishment could possibly be. He didn't dare look up at her face.

"Quite bold Yuy,…quite bold" she raised her whip back over her shoulder. He heard her fumble with her whips...

"I'll ask you one more time…." She growled. Her metal whip jingled slightly, enough to send chills down Heero's spine.

"Think you're so great…." It came down. Hard. Heero choked. This whip had been spiked with nails. Never had he felt pain so excruciating. He could almost taste the rusty metal that had dug into his back. His already damp shirt had been quickly soaked, undoubtedly with his own blood.

He heard her fumble once again with her whips. Angered by the fact that she was a woman he finally brought the courage in him out. And even if she had more power against him who said he couldn't have a little fun on his way to hell?

He finally took the advantage of not having his feet cuffed. Stupid move on Treize. He swept his foot around in a 360, and came to a grin when he heard the satisfying crash of her fall.

Heero rose to his feet only to find she had beaten him to it. She stood facing him, and for once he could see her eyes. What was once a beautiful, breathtaking royal blue was now a navy blue-black color with traces of silver. The whites of her eyes grew larger, her pupils smaller. He could hear her taking in an enraged breath. He smirked.

Her fist shot out and hit him in the cheek bone, blood splattering out of his mouth.

"Ass hole!" her breathing became rigid from anger.

"You hit like a bitch" Heero tried not to sneer too big. He had hit the jackpot. She was furious.

Finally the death blow came. He heard it, wishing anything that he would have never stood up. She took her heel and slammed it full force into his balls. His world was sent spinning, his air escaped his lungs. Nothing could have winded him more. He fell to the floor, clutching his crotch in despair.

"And that, Heero Yuy, was today's torture session" she shook her hair from her eyes and proudly strode out of the room.

"Take him to his cell" she motioned to the guards outside.

Heero felt his motionless body being lifted from the ground once again by the same guards. He felt the change of light as the carried him out from the pitch black room. His vision was blurred from the loss of blood, his body was left weak.

The guards threw him forcefully back into his cell. He moaned as he landed on his back. Pain seared trough every particle of his body. Heero could feel the horrific lumps of flesh on his back. Slowly he managed to turn himself to his stomach to try and decrease the pain. He felt his world begin to spin and his vision going black. His head became too heavy to lift and he rested it on the cold and dirty concrete floor.

-----------

"Wakey, wakey" the woman's voice purred. Was this part of his dream?

"Either you get food or not, Yuy; it's your choice" her tone became angry and impatient.

Heero began to stir, realizing as he opened his eyes that Treize's daughter was now outside his cell, holding a tray of milk and toast. Once again her mysterious face was covered by a space helmet. It started navy blue in the front but then faded to black in the back. On each side two silver crescent moons were decorated and from there the silver swirled around the rest of the helmet in an assortment of designs.

It was easy to tell if someone was lying or setting you up by looking straight into their eyes. Heero, however, never had had much of a chance to do so. He looked warily at the toast and milk. By closely looking at it, the milk was fizzing, and green chunks had sunk to the bottom. The toast had maybe one or two green spots on each slice, not to mention it looked hard as rock.

'_Hell no! You've got to be kidding if you think I'm actually going to eat that'_ he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Disgraceful…" the girl murmured. "How about a dose of this!"

From out of nowhere, Treize's daughter brought out a plastic jug with clear liquid and spilled some on Heero's back.

It felt like his back was on fire, burning torturously. The air in his lungs had escaped leaving his body in shock. She had poured vinegar on his cuts. The pain was beyond anything he had felt earlier in his 'Torture' session. He closed his eyes and tried to breath, knowing the only thing he could do now was try to will away the pain.

"That'll teach you to be more thankful" Her voice tried to mimic the hatred her father's spoke with.

Heero dared not look up, because he knew if he glared at her angrily she would've won. He lay there, emotionless and still, his eyes fixed to the ground.

"Hmph" the girl began to walk away. Finally he heard the sound of her heels clicking begin to disappear and the door of the prison close behind her.

Heero didn't care how hungry he was or could be, he wasn't going to eat whatever they gave him. He knew they had put something in that milk, it would never have fizzed if they hadn't. He was going to have to be on his guard for the rest of the night. There was no way he was going to fall asleep.

He dwelled there, lying on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms and he stared deeply at the door in which the girl had just closed.

He had never met a girl so heartless, so tough, and so veiled in secrets before in his life. It made him wonder, was she really everything she acted up to be? The first and only time he had looked into her eyes, he noticed hints of distress, anxiety, depression and hatred, but **_not for him_**. Maybe he even sensed regret?

'_Could she be trying to live up to her father's legacy?'_ Heero shook his head.

This is ridiculous; who cares about her anyways. I'll be gone soon, and she can continue to torment the next captured soldier.

And even as he thought this, Heero knew deep down, a buried emotion, that shouldn't be there, made him determined to figure out the mysterious woman.

Slowly, against all of his will, his eyes began to lazily droop.

------

BOOM!

Heero was awake, and unaware of what time it was or what was happening…..

--------

I think I'll just leave you hanging there -. So yeah chapter's over, and I'm sure I've revealed enough for you guys to finally understand how this story's coming together…. Anyways I'm gonna start on my next chapter as soon as I can but if I see **NO ONE REVIEWING I WILL STOP….soooo**

**PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEWWWW!**

Ja ne!

Xoxo

Chiyko, Chica


	7. Teaching the Enemy

Hey ppl! Srry I haven't been able to write for the past couple months! I'm finally moved into my new house n skewl n all so yea that took a while.. plus I have the stresses of Junior year on me so its been hectic… neways… I'm gonna do my best to continue where I left off…. Hope y'all like it!

Chap 7

-Teaching the Enemy-

The Prison door slammed open causing Heero to jump slightly. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, red, lit prison and he looked around to find the commotion.

"Get up pussy, Boss wants you again" Two prison guards greeted Heero at his cell and grabbed him under the arm pits once again.

As Heero felt the guards drag him slowly towards Treize's office, the tug of his rigid back burned sending chills throughout his body.

Reflections of the lights went by on the tiles, and Heero felt that there was nothing better to do than to count them, trying his best to will away the pain.

By the time he got to 52 the guards stopped and dropped the rest of Heero's body on the floor. One guard reached for an i.d and flashed it before a scanner. The doors groaned from the air pressure and opened to reveal an already hectic scene.

"You've never given me a chance!!"

"I have too. Stop shooting false accusations towards me or you're losing ALL your chances!"

The screaming continued and Heero took his chance to get the gist of what was going on.

In front of Treize's desk stood a slender woman of 5'2 with long golden blonde hair put up into a style Heero couldn't put a name to. She went for the all-black appeal with tight fitting mini skirt, a button-up blouse and high-heeled boots. Antique silver jewelry adorned her body, her necklace resembling the shape of a crescent moon. Something looked oddly familiar to Heero but he couldn't quite place it.

Heero and the two guards remained motionless at the sight of the chaos, unsure of what to do next.

"You don't care about any of us! That's why you don't visit mother anymore; isn't it? Huh?" Her arms flew around wildly, her temper building up.

"You ungrateful little bitch!!" Treize shouted, and as soon as he did, slapped her hard in the face. The sound echoed within the room and all became quiet. Usagi stood in shock rubbing her swollen and red cheek.

Finally Treize took recognition of the three extra men standing at the edge of his room.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I told you to wait outside you idiots!" Both soldiers replied by the dropping of their heads.

Treize turned back the woman and stared her down "Usagi….just.." he paused, unsure of what to say.

"Just leave." He pointed angrily towards the door and motioned for her exit.

As the woman turned around Heero recognized her immediately. The woman appeared to be none other than Treize's mysterious daughter, or now known as "Usagi". Heero glared her up and down, and his eyes stopped at her hands. Without the gloves they almost looked…pure? Not only that but for an odd reason they seemed…familiar? Heero couldn't remember where he had seen them, but he knew he had.

She walked towards him and the other two guards and just as she was leaving the doors she gave Heero a cold, harsh stare. Her dark eyes were infuriated, but somewhere deep beneath them Heero could sense unhappiness. He listened for the fading "clicking" of her heels and then focused his attention back on Treize.

"Go" he motioned to the two guards. Both bowed respectfully hoping to regain his likings and fled the room.

Treize peered out his window for a while, recollecting his calm posture. After a couple of seconds he strode over to Heero, who was tied up and kneeling once again on his floor.

"Ahh Heero, may I query as to how your 'torture session' was? Did my daughter not do a remarkable job?" Treize sneered in hopes for a reaction from Heero but the Gundam pilot remained emotionless on his spot.

"Fine, if you're not going to answer than I'll get to business. As of now, your four little friends are on their way. Don't expect any pity from us Yui; and no tricks of yours either. They won't even have a chance against my army. Over those years that you became so….vulnerable, I managed to build an army twice the past size. So here's what I'm going to offer: You tell me how to start up Wing Zero and your friends will be unharmed, as of now that is. If not, I won't show any mercy."

Treize glared at Heero awaiting an answer but the pilot had already drifted into his own thoughts. Heero glared outside the window, examining the battle outside. It was hard to imagine that he himself had once been apart of that. The two days he had spent in prison had felt like 2 months. How could he be back here? After all the troubles of escaping his true reality?

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?? Damn, maybe I am an emotional pussy'_

"Yuy!" Treize knocked his head harshly with the back of his hand.

Heero flashed a glare of anger at Treize and stared him straight in the eye.

"Good, you're listening. What have you decided?" Treize folded his arms and began to tap his foot.

"Hn" Heero quite frankly couldn't give a shit; just as long as Wing Zero could be of no use.

"Now I understand why they call you so heartless" Treize chuckled. "So be it. Your decision is your own"

Treize paced back to his desk and pushed the red button as he had the time before. The same two soldiers came in and immediately grabbed Heero.

"You'll regret this Yuy" Treize shook his head and walked back to his window, enjoying the battle in front of him.

Heero felt Treize's words bite at something inside of him but he shoved it out. He couldn't let emotions reside inside of him. Heero watched as Treize's form got smaller and smaller until the Gundam Pilot turned the corner and disappeared.

The prison guards dragged Heero into the prison once again. Heero closed his eyes, hoping with everything he had that they wouldn't take him to the prison chamber. He opened to an unfriendly turn out. They threw him in harshly and slammed the door quickly.

Heero groaned as he rolled off his back. Maybe this time she would just finish him off. Slowly he got to his knees and sat up, making it easier on his back. He sat there and waited, for what he thought might be three hours again.

Usagi swung the door open early however; this time without her chains. Heero stared at her, puzzled. How was she supposed to torture him? She wore the same torture suit as she had before but she didn't wear a belt or helmet.

"Get up" she sounded rushed.

"I said get up or you're going to REGRET it!" She kicked him in the gut but he remained motionless.

"Ugh, God!" Before Heero had a chance to react she swiftly bent down and picked him up herself. It surprised him at how strong she was for a woman her size.

Heero stood next to her, hands tied, and unsure of what to do next. He glanced over at her and noticed she didn't have the same evil grin that she had had before.

"Follow me, and hurry" she opened the door and lead him out of the prison. As soon as they got out she pulled out a gun and pushed it against the back of his head. "Now go where I tell you" she hissed behind him. Peeking around the corner to check for a clear hallway, she nudged him and pushed him forward.

After five minutes with a gun to his head, Heero found himself in an indoor shooting range.

'_What the hell am I doing here?'_

He looked around, finding it rather spacey and filled with targets. Thousands of guns lined the wall perfectly aligned. If he hadn't been in prison and hadn't been so remorseful on the past war, this would have been his new playhouse.

Usagi led him to a shooting station and lowered her gun. She took a big sigh and faced Heero, looking him straight in the eye. Her dark eyes had lost some of their color to reveal a royal blue beneath but only short glimpses of it could be caught.

Heero, confused out of his mind, stared back at her, not knowing what else he could do.

Slowly she held out her gun in front of him. "Show me how to use this"

Heero looked at her incredulously.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_

Who was this crazy bitch? Was she that stupid as to give him a free ride out of prison and a gun??? Maybe she was smarter than that though. Maybe she knew he didn't need or want to escape.

Heero shook his thoughts and slowly gestured towards the gun. It was either this or a torture session and maybe after she learned how to use a gun she could finish him off.

She easily handed him the gun, and became all-ears.

As Heero went through the positions, the mechanics and the aim, he couldn't help but notice her expression. It was no longer cold-hearted and evil. Her eyes were open wide, watching intently, and no longer did she seem so guarded. In fact her face seemed at more of an ease and just maybe the slightest bit innocent?

After explaining things to her, he let Usagi grip the gun and reflect on what she had learned. He guided her through the steps and fixed her wrong moves. When she finished learning the basics, he moved her to the target.

"Give it a try" He watched and waited for the loud bang of the gun to erupt and echo through the room.

She pulled the trigger after a long minute and hit the outside rim of the target.

'_Not bad for a beginner'_

He kneeled down next to her and helped her focus her aim on the bulls-eye of the target. She shot again, this time missing the center by inches. Heero moved behind her and slowly placed his arms around hers. She looked sketchily back at him but he refocused her on the target and inched her hands slightly to the left.

"Try again" he repeated monotonously.

This time the bullet hit dead on, making a satisfying ring in the air. Once Heero realized his deed was done, he became aware of their position. His skin tingled slightly at the touch of her own and he quickly withdrew himself away. He cursed himself for the feeling and kneeled motionless next to her waiting for her next demand.

He saw her visibly shake her head and then look away and couldn't help the slightest bit but wonder what she had been thinking.

"Get up" she grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. Her eyes became cold once again.

"Lets go" this time she didn't use the gun. They rounded the corner and quietly tip toed their way back to the prison. Almost halfway there they heard footsteps coming from around the corner and halted dead in their path.

"Shit!" Usagi grabbed Heero and pushed him into a neighboring door. She followed him inside and shut the door quickly behind her.

The room was no bigger than an average broom closet and there was barely enough space for them both to fit. Darkness surrounded them enabling him from seeing much at all. He felt her body press harshly against his as they waited for whomever might come by.

With all his might he forced his senses inside of himself. He could hardly believe that at the point there was even a centimeter between their bodies. Why the hell was he reacting this way??

Suddenly he felt her turn towards him and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was looking at him.

"Tell my father that any of this happened and you'll wish you were dead" her voice was no more than a whisper but it felt as if she had yelled at him. And suddenly out of the blue, without any intention of saying a thing he whispered back:

"Don't worry, I already do"

He could feel her disgust for him rising inside but because the soldiers were walking by the closet, she did nothing. His body almost shivered and the hairs on his neck stood up as she breathed warm air upon his chest.

'_Get me out of here. I really am going insane'_

What was wrong with him that made his body react like this? This girl could barely even be two years younger than him! He shook all thoughts and brought himself to reality. He would never let any emotions become part of him.

Finally Usagi carefully opened the door and led him back into the brightly lit hallway. The two finished their journey back to the prison silently, unsure of what could be said.

Usagi grabbed him by the collar as she opened his prison cell door. The door flung open and she shoved him roughly to the ground. Heero grit his teeth and held in his breath at the pain. He should've known that throwing him on the ground on his back would be her "thank you."

"You got off easily today, don't expect me to be so kind tomorrow" with that she gave him a menacing glance and turned to exit the prison. The door slammed angrily behind her and once again it became just Heero.

About 2 hours later she came with his meal, and if Heero had been in charge of meals, he would've sworn she was giving him the same thing as the day before. Once again he pushed it away. This time however, she didn't have a container of vinegar to pour on him she only left him with an icy reply.

"You're worthless; I don't see what my father sees in you. He could win this war without your puny Gundam." She gave him one hard and cold glare and finally turned back to leave.

There was no way her father had trained her to be this cold. Something inside had made her become so malicious. Heero dwelled on just the thought for hours, thinking back to the chaos he had interrupted earlier that day. Finally when he realized that it shouldn't matter to him anyways he found a way for sleep to over take him.

"BOOM! BAM!!!" Heero jumped up, fully awake from the noise. There was no way that had been a door. This time it was a bomb, not just any bomb however, a VERY FAMILIAR one.

_One he knew to be specially created by Dr. J himself for this specific mission._

End Chap 7

Yay! Finally got that out of the way! The next chapter will most definitely have a huge surprise if any of you are looking for a good read… so check me up in a while… maybe I'll have the next chapter done by the end of the week! Hope you liked this one!! Ja Ne!


End file.
